Taboo Girl
by MonSoul7
Summary: A set of sexy one-shots for Adventure Time! If you like lemons, you'll love this. Rated M for explicit sexual content.
1. The Desert

**The Taboo Girl**

_I've decided to make this a set of one shots. I won't change the first chapter but I do hope you all enjoy my continuing coverage of Sex in a children's cartoon._

**I don't own adventure time, nor any of its characters. WARNING: this story Contains explicit, sexual content. Please Enjoy.**

When the dust had begun to clear, Finn could feel the end, breathing down his neck. He grips the M4 carbine, as if it were a life raft. In a sense, it was. What was awaiting him was inevitable, now he had to do something. His finger danced around the trigger. Would he gun this girl down? Long blonde hair, bright blue eyes, lithe little pale body with just the perfect muscle build. Oh. So. Glorious.

Finn wanted this taboo creature. He wanted what would surely kill him. She had just tried, why not try again with his guard down? "Are we gonna do this or not?" The girl had asked, the bunny ears on her white hat bobbing up and down in the strong dust storm. He felt her 9mm H&K SOCCOM pistol under foot. It was sturdy, just like her. Unbroken. Deadly.

"I don't know. Why did you try to shoot me?"

"Look at this place, it's a barren waste land! I just need some food."

Shaking his head in disgust and disbelief at his coming action. "Come on, my camp is just over here."

The girl spits and hurls herself up quick– too quick. They both land on the ground, sprawled all over one another. "This might seem like a bad time, but you should know my name first. And buy me dinner before we continue on." She chuckles quietly. "The name's Fionna."

"Great." Finn mutters quietly. "Just follow me." He can't really take this, the pressure is too great. He wants her too much to let her up so easily. So he grips her breasts, and pushes her upward and off of him. She moans silently.

"Mmm. What is that I'm feeling?" She says. "I think I might need a hand to get there." Slowly, Fionna rubs the best spot under her light blue skirt. Finn stiffen ups a bit. And slows his pace back to camp significantly.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, the young traveler of only eighteen sighs. _Too fucking horny for this shit to have a stranger so close to home. But maybe... maybe she'll reward me for being such a gracious host._ This idea makes him especially giddy. _Hello Pussy Cat!_

"So what's your name?" She asks.

"Finn."

"How far to the camp?"

"Should be close, but this sand storm makes it hard to see."

"I have a sleeping pack if you want to wait it out. We could both fit inside. Nice and snug." She says hyper-erotically.

"What is it you really want?" Finn asks, suspicious of this potential black widow.

"Food. And maybe a great shag." Somethings surely not right, but Finn can't hear past his throbbing dick.

"I'll shag you..." He says sarcastic.

Fionna giggles. "Maybe I've found the right person. Too bad I'm completely at your mercy. You will have your way with me, and that is that."

This was so wrong, but he just feels the pain of waiting more. "..." He is silent for the remainder of the sixty seconds it takes to find his campfire and stub his toe on it. "Fuck me!"

The young 'captive' licks her lips and laughs. "Don't mind if I do." Finn blushes again.

Finally, he digs out a bit of cake, and gives it to his witty companion. "The tastiest thing I've got."

Taking a bite, she mutters "I bet you're wrong."

Finn feels the steam start to rise off his skin. Dropping his pants, Finn lets his girth hang out . "Eat it! Just shut the fuck up and eat it!"

Obliging, the lusty girl drops to her knees and takes him in her mouth. Her lips wrap around his tip. She plays with it with her tongue, and then sucks more beyond her lips. Finn's face twists with pleasure. Moans slip from his lips. Slowly, the entire shaft slides into her mouth. And then back out to the tip, her tongue caressing it the whole way. Grabbing her head, Finn pushes himself down her throat, she gags as he releases.

Finn falls backward, exhausted. "That was simply amazing!" They both shout.

"Ready for another go?" Fionna asks.

"Yeah..." Finn huffs. Without missing a beat, the blonde girl climbs on top, ready to pop him in. Not too quick to jump in, the boy adventurer wraps his fingers around Fionna's slit. She moans in shear ecstasy.

"Finn! Oh Finn!" He repositions and starts licking her softness. "Dear Gob! Oh Gob! Oh Gob!" His tongue laps her swelled opening, her hair roughly brushing his tongue as he plunged in deeper. "Oh Gob!" Sadistically pulling out, Finn gives her a break as he positions himself to plunge his dick in, _hard_. When she starts to calm down a bit more, that's when he pushes in. He fills her up as far as he can reach. "Ahhhhhh!" Fionna screams. He pulls back to where he has only her tip in her, and pushes back in, as hard and fast as he can. Again, he pulls back faster, and puts in even faster and harder. Fionna's breasts bop up and down with every thrust. Continuing, Finn pulls back and pushes in, pulls back and pushes in. Faster and faster. Harder and harder. Fionna feels as if she might be ripped apart. One last time, he pulls back, and pushes in with every ounce of strength he can possibly muster. The release fills her, and starts to run out as Finn pulls away.

Laying on her chest, the young male adventurer pulls a blanket over them, and starts to suck his lovers breast. Quietly, she coos at every lap.

"Finn, I love you."

"I love you, Fionna."

Fionna pulls Finn close, and hugs him tight. "I think I won't kill you and take all of your supplies after all."

Thank you to:

advent ace_, _Tmc_, _Guest (x2)_, _FanGirl98578_, _Sun Shooter_, _yodels_, _KARMEL-KING_, _He23t

And:

1ivy94, FanGirl98578, GriffithsKing101, He23t, IwasBornaRainicorn, KARMEL-KING, mr nothing 13, quinton, klokateer 666, Rae-kawaii, The Goode Chameleon, Tupperware-Dragon

for the favs.


	2. The Ooo La La

Taboo Girl: Chapter II – Frozen Star

(Warning: Contains Sexually explicit content. Enjoy.)

_This does take place after the episode where Finn disavows violence after meeting Billy. Remember the cosmetic surgery Finn gave LSP? Well, it actually went pretty damn well. And Jake (In my mind because dogs creep me out in this way.) for this story is human. And so is pretty much everyone else._

_I've decided to do a bunch of one-shots, instead of continuing on with the previous chapter. I know some people were a bit concerned with the lack of background, but this _is _pure lemon-age, total naughtiness. Pleas disregard any plot nonsequitors. ;)_

I don't know why they are in a desert.  
I don't know why they they have guns.  
I don't know why there is no backstory.  
But I'm not gonna complain.  
Yodels!

I'd like to thank yodels for this review, and I quoted it because:

WOW...MAN THAT WAS SOME KINKY SHIT...BUT IT MADE ME HARD SO IM NOT COMPLAINING! KEEP MAKING MORE! THAT SHIT WAS HOT!

(Thank you KARMEL-KING). This is exactly why I made it. To:

Wow its a fanfic of a childrens show and it was erotic enough to me hard, that my friend is a pretty good fic.

(Anonymous, thanks). I want people to enjoy some sexy shit that is kinky enough to appeal to hardcore, and soft enough to... well... appeal to the... softies. Ha ha. I love you all.

So now I'm done babbling. I'll put the full list of thanks at the end. Enjoy.

_It was a simple smile that set her apart from the rest. _

After Finn and Jake had operated on her to give her a hot bod, Lumpy Space Princess got a whole new type of lump; the kind that starts a pornography ring. This was first one of Ooo. Ever. LSP gained a new fame that, for once in her miserable life, actually did make her the envy of all princesses. Finn sure as hell started to notice her.

The boy adventurer found his handsome companion reading the smut mag. "Jake," he calls, walking into the bed room. "What cha' donin', buddy?"

"Jerking it." He replies.

"Huh. Looks fun."

"Yea, I guess." After Jake finishes, he hands the mag to Finn. "Have at it." Finn looks at the cover, of which had LSP in a skimpy swim suit, her sculpted body nearly popping out of the cherry red bikini top.

"Wonder who made this..." Finn opens to the center part right away, a few pages unfold. Right away, the guy's face reddens and he nearly falls over. His pants immediately no longer fit. So... he slides them off, his wood still bulging really hard in his underwear. When he grabs his dick, her nearly cums with pleasure, now he starts to pulse in his hands. A few pumps back and forth, and his legs are sticky and covered in white. He never knew something this great could happen while looking at paper.

Other issues besides the first one appeared, and a whole bunch of princesses and non-princesses were getting in on the action. Many got body jobs, that sculpted them to look like LSP. Others were already dripping with sex appeal. Like Doctor Princess. If memory recalls right, one of her center-fold shots consisted of her legs spread wide open and her breasts bound up in a tiny plastic wrap. Her nipples were notably hard and pointed, nearly ripping right through the plastic.

Princess Bubblegum never opted for the photo-shoot, she said it was 'a waste of time and energy and there is too much science to do.' The blonde hero was disappointed to hear this. But he'd have his chance later.

Wild Berry Princess got a bod mod, and ended up looking damn hot, with her pale-green skin and plump, firm, berry-red breasts. Her green nipples always taunt. She made a perfect Christmas jerk. Especially with her elegant green fingers stuck right into her perfect plum puss.

Jake was even showcased at one point in the centerfold, giving the bone to Lady Rainicorn; who was known for her cute, Korean features and hyper kinkiness. One could often find her on back pages in handcuffs or bondage or some other ultra kinky thing. A notable issue included a collage of her giving Jake a blow job while blind folded and covered in green jelly; it ends with her face covered in jizz and Jake fingering her.

Being too nervous, Finn never did star in the mag, officially entitled _The Ooo La La _after its third issue. He just couldn't do it, didn't like the idea of being on camera.

Despite all of these stars, LSP still graced every single issue. She had a center-fold in every holiday issue, in addition to the main center-fold. She was the most lusted after resident of Ooo. Her intense curves and busty body with a nice plump ass made her _the _Ooo La La model. No one came close, except for one who gave her a damn good run for her money.

Flame Princess was hot. It was admittedly hard to get FP to look sexy in her fire form, so the photographer decided to give her a steam bath. It cooled her down enough to be able to wear some clothes to show some skin, but not enough to extinguish her. A natural 'A', the Flame Girl doesn't have much to show. Nevertheless, the artful photographer managed to make her extremely titillating. No one knows how, but he stared the flaming girl with a new comer, an amateur.

She came out of now where, but no one could complain. She was a thin girl, very dexterous, very good with her hands. On the cover of the December/Christmas issue of _The Ooo La La, _was Snow Princess, wearing a tight, blue, snowflake dress that showed off the very best of what the Ice Kingdom could offer. It was a lot.

During the summer, Snow Princess had got down and sticky with flame Princess. They wrestled on a bed of fake snow with grass sticking out of it, fingering each other. They took up forty pages, fingering and licking and fucking and teasing. One particularly peeling, sticky page depicted Snow Princess with her pussy on Flame Princess's face, while she teased the girl of fire's nipples, sucking and biting them. Before the girls could finish, almost everyone reading it did. The next page had FP pinned on top of SP licking away the cum. Snow Princess never stopped teasing the flame woman's nipples.

Snow Princess had a nice pair of breasts, a good 'D', but her ability to nearly eat anything with her pussy was truly phenomenal. And her smile said things a body of words couldn't. Thousands of readers looked in awe as the Snow Girl would damn near swallow any dick stuck in her. And a blow job she gave to anyone, left them shaking for over a week. Something about her cool and peppery lips was like chewing a stick of peppermint and cinnamon gum at the same time, it made anyone quiver when they popped on in. It felt just too good. Finn particularly enjoyed the blow job she gave him when he visited the Candy Palace.

It was odd for the Snow Princess to be staying with Princess Bubblegum. Finn assumed they had made friends. Well Finn is naive, they were fucking really hard. Snow Princess would come over every few days, and they would try a lot of kinky shit, much like what Lady would do. She tied Princess Bubblegum upside down a few times, and would then handcuff her and run a massage toy all over PB's body. By the time they finished, Princess Bubblegum would be stuck in bed, being cared for and washed down by the Peppermint Butler. He even got a 'thank-you' blow job from Snow Princess. It left him silent and quivering for a month, images of her mouth pumping back and forth on his pale red dick until he spew white sticky all over her face haunted him for weeks after.

After a while, LSP started to phase out; but of course she wouldn't have this. When LSP got wind of it, she started to track down the origins of Snow Princess. Despite not being the sharpest tool in the shed, LSP starts in the Ice Kingdom, at the Ice King's Palace.

"Ah! What are you doing here?" The Ice King shouts, as he stops thrusting into the woman beneath him.

"What do you know about the Ice Princess?" Lumpy Space Princess asks demanding in her overly masculine voice.

"Why do you care?"

"Just answer me!"

The woman beneath the Ice King huffs. "She's our daughter." The Ice King says sourly.

"What do you by 'our'?"

The Ice Queen shoves her husband off. "He made me, we made her."

"Ew!" LSP shouts as the ice woman stands up, her puss dripping with cum.

"Now GET OUT so my husband and I can finish up."

"I don''t know about that now sweet-ums."

"We WILL finish!"

LSP returns to the Grasslands, where she has started her outfit of publishing. In the basement of Finn and Jake's tree house, you can hear the constant hum and snap of pictures being taken and printed onto magazine paper. It took three years for Finn to figure out where everything was going on. He didn't take it well, but Jake finally convinced him to do a photo-shoot, where he rubbed his dick slowly back and forth until he came really hard. It wasn't very good, so he put the pic of Finn cumming really hard in the back, by Lady Rainicorn's highlight with Warrior Prince nearly ripping her in half as she was handcuffed to a cage.

The final battle between LSP and Snow Princess came pretty quick after LSP found out about the origins of Snow Princess. A mass of princesses and non-princesses gathered in the basement of the tree house, ready to fight over who was the better model. Why they all showed up naked, well Jake was inevitably to blame.

On the side of Snow Princess was Doctor Princess, Princess Bubblegum, Flame Princess, Lady Rainicorn, Peppermint Butler and Fnn. On the side of Lumpy Space Princess was Wild Berry Princess, Susan Strong (yes, she's a sexy human girl), Turtle Princess (who also got a bod job) and Party Pete.

It happened quick, Jake was ready though. He'd set up two dozen cameras to catch the sexy carnage. LSP threw herself at Snow Princess, kicking and thrashing and overall, just rubbing herself around. She didn't know how to fight, she'd fucked so much she knew how to do that. In the words of Sublime, "_fucking and fighting, it's all the same..._". So LSP started fingering and sucking on anything she could on the snowy princess, just trying to get some leverage on the frozen girl. She buried Snow Princess's face in pussy, hoping to choke her out. SP started to bite back. LSP tightens her thighs, and pushes down harder, really forcing skin in the purple Princess's mouth.

Flame Princess and Lady Rainicorn attacked Susan Strong both at once. They jumped on the massive woman, kicking and punching and thrusting. Susan's massive breasts (I think they were G's) beat both of them down, as she pushed them to the ground and started pounding them with her hips and chest.

Doctor Princess and Wild Berry Princess just slapped each other for five minutes until they decided to just make up and fuck it out. Doctor Princess rubbed and sucked on Wild Berry's tits until the berry girl decided to start fingering the Doc. After that, they just rubbed each other until they were sore and a bit raw.

Peppermint Butler took on Turtle Princess. It was not pretty. The sad little man was easily overwhelmed by the strong but slow turtle woman. She just held him down as she gyrated her hips. He slipped in a few times, but not too much to really call it much of anything. After a while, he did cum, but it was really sad.

Last, but definitely not least (Peppermint Butler and Turtle Princess took that position, that's why they're not last) was Finn, Princess Bubblegum and Party Pete. That devious bear knew just what this was when he walked in. He also knew that Jake set everything up. So he started off fast, grabbing Finn and fucking him in the ass. The blonde hero screamed for his princess to help, but her tugs on Party Pete's hips did nothing but to speed him up. After the first ten minutes, Finn decided he like being fucked in the ass. When the big bear finished up with the adventurer, he turned to princess Bubblegum.

"I like girls." She replied when propositioned by Pete. "Sorry."

Finn and Pete shared a moment then, their eyes meeting, and then slowly turning to PB. "Oh fine. I'll give you guys a shot." She says.

Party Pete takes his place behind the pink woman, and Finn in front. They thrust in at the same time, the small princess cringes and cries out as the two large men push in. Pete knows the territory, but Finn is completely in the dark. So he holds on and just pushes in and out, following instinct and what he's seen in the magazine. As the thrusts rhythmically push PB back and forth, her breasts sway violently, bumping Finn in the face. Pete draws out early and cums all over the princess's back. Finn keeps pumping in, and then explodes right inside the princess. "Ah!" She moans in ecstasy as she orgasms at the feel of Finn's hot ham pulsing right inside her puss. Her hips involuntarily thrust forward, and grind extra hard against the hero.

"PB, you're gonna rip it off!" Princess Bubblegum lies on top of Finn, numb with pleasure, and dripping with cum.

After the whole ordeal, Jake made a killing. He made a one thousand page book of the incident that lasted at least two hours. The cameras caught everything, and Jake put it all into one book. It was history! Sexy! Just plain weird. Princess Bubblegum and Finn, who said they wouldn't do the mag, apparently did in the end. At one point, towards the end, Jake sprayed everyone with melted chocolate. Sticky got stickier. And by the end of it, there was not a drop of chocolate anywhere.

Marciline, the Vampire Queen, had a debut in this gigantic issue. She liked blood. A lot of blood. Her first shot right on page one was her masturbating while covered in blood. Or maybe it was just tomato juice. No one dared to find out.

_Hey everyone. I hope you liked it. It took me hours and hours of listening to that Absolute Vodka commercial by Swedish House Mafia (Grey Hound was the song) to make all this up. This whole thing totaled about 5 pages of smutty glory. Please give me some feed back. What did you like, what you didn't, or just gushing over the constraints of your pants. Ha ha. Please be nice about your reviews, profanity is fine, just don't hate. I might make more. Sorry about the lack of Marciline, I know she could have made more of an appearance, but I am saving her for later. Ten (10) more reviews and I will make another chapter._

_Thank You to:_

advent ace_, _Tmc_, _Guest (x2)_, _FanGirl98578_, _Sun Shooter_, _yodels_, _KARMEL-KING_, _He23t

_I loved all of your reviews. _

_Thank you Sun Shooter for the constructive criticism, I'm not sure if this is any better with pacing, but I loved your advice._

_R&R peeps! Keep me busy._


	3. Just When Things Were Good

Taboo Girl: Chapter III – Just When Things Were Good

(**Warning**: Contains Explicit Sexual Content. Enjoy.)

_Hey everyone! I want to thank you all so much for all the support. Screw 10 reviews, I know you all want it! I got over 175 views on chapter 2 alone in less than 18 hours. Who knew that being bored could produce a popular lemon story? XD Anyone need some sugar? XD_

_Enjoy:_

Marceline steps out of the shower, wrapped up in a tiny towel and dripping wet. She's nice and clean, but not for long. Bonibel Bubblegum, or Princess Bubblegum as most would know, sits on the big red bed. Not exactly wearing anything. Hugging her curved 18 year old form, is a black plastic bra and pair of lacy panties. Her nipples are about to poke through the thin shiny plastic as we speak, or read, or write. "So do you feel clean?" Bonibel asks suggestively. "Cause I feel real dirty..." She tugs Marcy's wrist and pulls the vampire onto the bed.

"Oh Boni! I just got nice and clean!" She purrs, amused. The towel neatly folded in place, the Vampire Queen pushes her lover's legs aspread and begins to rub two fingers up and down the black underwear. It quickly becomes wet as Bubblegum squeaks and moans in pleasure. They slip beneath the flimsy fabric and jiggle around inside the pink girl's core. After a minute or two, Marceline pulls her fingers out, dripping wet.

"Marcy! Please! Why did you stop?" The vampire grins deviously, and slips her tongue between Princess Bubblegum's lips. She blushes, feeling the Nightosphere queen between her knees. One lick around the entrance and the pink woman starts to quiver with pleasure. Her hip thrust forward and grinds Marcy's face deep into her pussy. Licking and grinding, Bonibel starts to scream, moaning in ecstasy. She cums all over her lover's face, who just laps it up and continues to lick right away at the nearly raw flesh.

Finn stands on the ledge outside the window to Maciline's bedroom, pants around his ankles, as he slowly rubs his dick back and forth. Bubblegum pushes Marcy onto the bed, and reaches beneath the towel, fingering the vampire's folds. She pushes in one finger, slowly popping in and out of the soft core. Marceline grunts and cringes as another finger is added. And nearly screams when a third pushes its way in. Unable to hardly move, she feels her vagina tighten around the Princess's fingers. With one final shove, a scream echos throughout the house. Finn nearly falls off the ledge at Marcy's cry.

Bubblegum licks off the cum, and then reaches for the Vampire Queen's towel, she pulls it down. A pair of perfectly round breasts bounce when the cloth is removed. The pink girl moves to suck on the breasts, her lips engulfing a taunt peak.

Finn starts to pump faster, and is ready to cum when Marceline catches his gaze. With a snap of her fingers, the blonde adventurer falls through the wall, spraying all the way to the floor. "Damn it, Finn." Marcy hisses as she sits up. "You jizzed all over my carpet. I think you owe me."

"I-I-I-" He stutters. PB looks none too pleased at the appearance of her champion at a time like this. Much less that he was jerking it over her lithe little body.

The raven-haired queen picks up her favorite hero and slams him on the bed. He lands with an 'oof!' Bending down on her knees, she slowly wraps her lips around Finn's wet tip. And begins to pump up and down, her tongue slithering along his hard shaft. His warm tip twitches as her teeth massage the soft red skin. The blonde's hips thrust forward suddenly, Marcy swallows him all the way up to the base, not even gagging on his long cock. Biting down a bit rough, her teeth are dragged up his length, driving him nuts. She pulls him all the way out of her mouth, and then sits him right in her pussy. He explodes just as he passes her moist folds.

"Wow, Finn. That was short." He looks hurt. "Boni. Have a go at him, he's good but short."

"Okay..." Bubblegum says, hesitant. She never did like guys like _that_. "Finn, hold still." Placing his cock between her breasts, she rubs them up and down his length. The hero squirms and mutters to himself and grips the sheets. PB looks at him, as terrified as he looks to her. Uncomfortable and trying desperately to appease her lover, Bonibel starts to suck the blonde adventurer's dick. It tastes kinda funny, and throbs violently in her mouth. He's about to explode right in her mouth. She bites down on the tip and tries to swallow more of Finn, but he cums right in her mouth. "Ugh!" She grunts, and swallows.

"I'm proud of you Pinky." Marcy says, beaming. "Now make him lick your puss." Boni grins at the idea. Finn gulps loudly, gets on his hands and knees, and lowers his head. His tongue slowly lowers to the girl's he's lusted after folds. A soft lick makes her purr gently. Music to his ears, Finn starts to lap faster and harder as the princess mews and purrs and giggles at every soft touch. The hero picks up speed, really diving into her soft core. One last lick, and Bubblegum's flesh tightens around his tongue. Cumming all over his taster, the princess goes numb and limp with pleasure. Finn relishes the taste.

"That was wonderful." Bonibel mutters.

Marceline raises an eyebrow. "So how do you like cock, Boni?"

"I don't, but Finn was nice and slow, ravaging me with his tongue."

"What did you think, virgin?" She asks the hero.

"I like girls." He says, dripping with all sorts of fluid.

Finn arrives back at the tree house later that day, finding Jake watching a porno with Lady Rainicorn, of which they both star in. "What's this?" He asks.

"The Attack of the Green Oooze." Jake says, his pants slimming in space as he watches Lady suck his jelly-covered dick on screen.

"How do you watch your own porno?"

"It's like being in a mirror room. Where have you been?"

Feeling like the top dog of the day, he says smugly "I finally lost my virginity."

"If you really wanted it gone, you could have just asked Lady. She's cool with anything."

"Have you found anything she's not cool with?"

"Dirty Sanchez's."

"Not gonna ask."

_Well, this one was much shorter, but I think I'm starting to get this down. This is definitely packed with kinky shit; better quality than quantity, looking at last chapter. Tell me which is the best so far, and I'd love suggestions. _

_Shout out to: _IwasBornaRainicorn

_Thanks for the awesomely, ridiculously long review. They gave me lots of great advice and suggestions. I think I will try a bit of Lady Rainicorn next, really get into those kinky knots. Does anyone else agree she would be a massively kinky chic if this was an adult cartoon?_

_And thank you to the Anonymous Andy who told me how to spell Marceline. :)_

_Followers:_

_He23t, notalivezombie, SomeoneUNow_

_Fav's:_

_1ivy94, creamcity, FanGirl98578, GriffithsKing101, He23t, IwasBornaRainicorn, Johnny Sorrow and King of Tear, KARMEL-KING, mr nothing 13, notalivezombie, Oaglor the Shoehorn Wielder, quinton klokateer 666, Rae-kawaii, The Goode Chameleon, Tupperware-Dragon_

_Reviews:_

_notalivezombie, IwasBornaRainicorn, TheMidgitWarrior, bloodrecon21, advent ace, Tmc, Guest, FanGirl98578, Sun Shooter, yodels, KARMEL-KING, He23t_

_Thank you all so much, and R&R!_


	4. The Kinky Rainicorn

Taboo Girl: Chapter IV – The Kinky Rainicorn

(Warning: Contains Explicit Sexual Content. Enjoy.)

_Remember, everyone in this is human. Some are magic, but all are human. I don't know if Lady is all rainbowy or covered in tats or just whatever so... yeah. Not sure of human Lady's skin tone. I may need to touch up on this, so if something seems off, let me know._

_Just as a warning to all reading this, this will hopefully be my kinkiest, dirtiest and oddest thing I've written so far. Not for the faint of heart. And the last two lines of chapter III are about the only place I won't go. So let's sex this up!_

Finn sits in a chair up stairs in the tree house, playing Beemo with cotton in his ears. Down stairs, Lady and Jake are having their weekly date night to commit to their favorite recreation: making porno's.

Tonight, Jake has invited over a candy woman name Syl. She's quite the looker, very pretty with plump, firm breasts and large, wide hips. A neat little bun sat atop her head as she entered, that's when Jake warned Finn of Syl's habit. The candy woman is a screamer, and a pretty damn bad one.

They start off the time, Lady filming, as the two others slowly strip down. Syl, a doctor, slides off the straps of her slim red tank top. Jake pulls it down off her torso. He un-clips her bra, pulling it off slowly for photographic effect. Her breasts exposed, Jake slowly runs his fingers over them, playing with the nipples and teasing them. Syl huffs lightly at the cool touch of the experienced man's hands. Jake, having done this many times, carefully lowers his mouth to her nipple, beginning to suckle roughly. Soft moans of ecstasy roll past her lips like puffs of cigarette smoke, tiny thanks as Jake sends waves of pleasure down her spine to her core.

Soon, the man's fingers follow. And begin to dance along the crotch of her panties. They dampen quickly, Syl's moans growing closer together and louder. "Stop teasing me." She says raspy. "Finish me, take me. Raze me."

Lady follows closely, her eyes are now of the camera, and they don't leave an inch of sex appeal unexplored. Her grin is the only measure of the pleasure that she takes in this.

Syl's dripping wet panties are slid off quickly, her feet pulled out from under her, and is tossed roughly on the bed. "I'm gonna tear you up, Syl." Jake rips off his boxers, and tosses the raged cloth away. He hops on top of Syl, and positions himself, ready to shove in. "I'm gonna destroy you."

The blond hairy man's cock brushes against the green-skinned woman's entrance. Ready to pierce. Fingers wrapped around her her hips, her quickly plunges in, and she screams at the top of her lungs. "AHHHH!" Dick stiff and hard, the man pulls out, and pushes in harder. And out again, and even harder in. "AHHHH! AHHHH! AHHHHH!" Syl keeps screaming, feeling the intense pleasure and pain in her core, her folds raw. The loud screams drive Jake faster, and to push harder still. Syl's hands start rubbing her breasts, and then move down lower as her climax nears. Hands firmly gripping the cock penetrating her, the doctor massages the erection as he pushes faster and faster. The hairy blond feels his pressure building, as he nears his own explosion.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The scream rocks the house as the green doc screams. Finn hears it and nearly drops dead. Syl tightens around him, and Jake's face contorts into something of relief, pleasure and pain. He's ready to blow when she thrusts her hips hard into his. This does it. As Jake cums, so does Syl. It fills her up, and then starts to run out as the hairy hero pulls away.

Lady grins at the sweaty, cum soaked scene through her round wire glasses.

Now it's the Lady Kasha Rainicorn's turn to ride the blond man. Syl films, taking many notes and hoping to start a kinky career of her own. She turns on the powerful fans.

Lady walks into the basement with a saddle under her arm, dressed in cowboy boots, a fringe bikini top, and a big red G-string. Her wire frames never leave the bridge of her nose, and know one really knows how. It's probably magic. Jake is dressed in the same regalia, except he has a bandana around his neck instead of a bikini top.

Grabbing on to the bandana, the Mistress of Magic and Rainbows pushes her boyfriend roughly onto the red heart-shaped bed. He turns over and starts to stand up, but the dark-haired Korean is too fast, and plows onto the blond's hairy back with the saddle. A gag is slipped in his mouth while he cries from the pain.

Finn nearly grabs his sword from the sound. [ Yes, that is a sexual innuendo ;) ]

Bucking like a fucking bull, well he is now, Jake gallops and whops all over the room. Lady slips off her fringe top and starts waving it around. Her breasts bop up and down wildly with every buck and jump. Her puss grinding against the coarse, rough saddle makes her wet, the rush of the wind in her hair damn near makes her cum all over Jake's back.

Letting go of her top, the rainbow woman uses her hand to slide a finger down Jake's underwear and into his ass. Tears come to his eyes as he becomes erect. His muscles tighten and he bucks more, trying to find a release. Lady moves her finger down some and then pulls it out, moving on to her man's cock. Tugging at it a couple times, she makes him explode in his underwear. She licks the jizz off her hand slowly, and then proceeds to finger herself while Jake tiredly jumps back and forth. Lady dismounts as the pressure is still in her puss, ready to blow. She sits on the bed, her legs wide open, while still wearing the red G-string. Crawling over to her, the blond hero slaps his face in between her legs. They smack Jake in the face and squeeze tight around his head, as he grinds his lips into her folds. "Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" Lady shouts, white oozing from her core. Jake's teeth grip a section of cloth, and rips it, opening a way for his tongue into her lips. Tongue dancing wildly, the big red monster laps and rubs on everything it can touch. "Ahhhh!" Lady cries as she shoots cum violently all over Jake's face, her legs about to crush his skull. He bites her folds really hard, and she cums again.

Jake does not like off or wipe off the white goo from his face, but instead proceeds up to Lady's face. His lips mingle with hers, and dance and twirl as the tongues have their fun. The Rainicorn loves her taste on Jake's tongue.

Lady watches as Jake handcuffs her to the bed, and ties her legs open to the posts. The knowing, but still satisfied grin never leaves the Korean's lips. She is completely naked. Jake picks up a hand-held massager off the floor, beginning to run it over his girlfriend's body. Little huffs and moans escape her lips as the small vibrations tickle her delicate skin. Little beads of sweat form on her skin and start to make things slippery, and especially when Jake's hands begin to slide lower on the Rainicorn's belly. A quick slip of the massager inside the rainbow woman renders a loud gasp. Her face reddens and she gets even sweatier. The blond slides the massager in again and Lady quickly tightens up, the space in between her legs growing more and more wet.

Jake turns up the speed, continuing to push in an out of Lady's core. Blood begins to rush to her pussy and she tightens up even more, even harder. One really hard push in send her over the limit, as she releases all over the toy.

Crack! The crack of a whip causes Lady to raise her head, excitement plastered on her face. Her blond hero holds the whip, a devious grin spread across his pale red lips. "Oh please whip me!" The rainicorn begs. "I've been such an awful girl."

Crack! The whip lashes Lady on her bare chest, the pain sending rings of cool pleasure all throughout her body. The sensation makes her curl her toes and fingers in delight. "Oh! Hit me again!" She shouts. Crack! This one hurts even more, giving Lady twice the mind-numbing pleasure, as the sensation shoots through her limbs. Crack! Crack! Crack! The strikes land on her arms, legs and belly, bolting pure goodness all over her body. "Oh Jake!" She shouts in her thick Korean accent. "Fuck me! Fuck me so damn hard!"

Tossing the whip away, the hairy hero hops on top of his girlfriend, and positions himself in, ready to pop in. "Do it." She whispers, biting his ear, slipping her tongue in and running it all around his lobe. The man shivers at her warm, wet touch. Oh yes, he's ready to punish her for making him hard. She's going to wish she'd never done that.

A quick thrust in nearly pushes Lady over the edge. "Ahhhhhh!" She screams as Jake roughly shoves in and out of the tiny girl. The thrusts push the rainbow mistress violently against the bed, her small but still pleasingly-sized breasts bounce uncontrollably. "Ahhhhhh!" Jake keeps going, but Lady tries with all her might to keep from releasing.

Eventually, she can't hold on. The flesh of her core tightens and grips Jake's lengthy cock, which pulses ragingly, nearly exploding on its own, and she cums. The warm liquid touches Jake's dick, and causes it to burst, jizzing roughly inside Lady.

Still handcuffed, she huffs loudly while her lover pulls out. His huge cum covered member slinks toward her face. He dips it into her mouth, as she sucks gingerly on the still stiff flesh. Lady loves her man's face as she licks his lollipop. It makes her want to go again.

**To Be Continued...**

_Hey everyone, I'm not done with this one, but I'll have to come back to it later, school will be starting soon, and I need to get ready. The updates will slow down a lot, but I'll work on this slutty goodness as the year wears on. I find it to bed very soothing to test out my own stories. ;) ha ha. Jk._

_The next chapter will be of Flame Princess and Finn, on request of Jujubeans. I'll do the chapter after that the continuing of this current one, maybe. I'll have to see what you all suggest. Maybe a nice gang bang if some one can find me a fanfic with one in it, I'm not sure what to do with it._

_And let me know how you feel about the kinkiness. I think this has been my kinkiest, but I'm not feeling this is my very best and I have no idea what's holding me back._

_Please R&R and let me know what you peeps think! I need more ideas for later chapters ;)_

_Followers:_

_AnonymousGinger, He23t, hollywoodundeadforeva, KARMEL-KING, notalivezombie, quinton klokateer 666, SomeoneUNow_

_Fav's:_

_1ivy94, AnonymousGinger, creamcity, FanGirl98578, GriffithsKing101, He23t, hollywoodundeadforeva, IwasBornaRainicorn, Johnny Sorrow and King of Tear, KARMEL-KING, mr nothing 13, notalivezombie, Oaglor the Shoehorn Wielder, quinton klokateer 666, Rae-kawaii, The Goode Chameleon, Tupperware-Dragon_

_Reviews:_

_Jujubeans, hollywoodundeadforeva, marinerecon97, quinton klokateer 666, notalivezombie, IwasBornaRainicorn, TheMidgitWarrior, bloodrecon21, advent ace, Tmc, Guest, FanGirl98578, Sun Shooter, yodels, KARMEL-KING, He23t_


End file.
